


弹无虚发

by goldenwind



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 一，都赖第二季路透视频里本巴恩斯的恐怖长腿和那个毫无说服力的“毁容”，我甚至想把那张图投给战损bot二，其余的就怪为什么DD3的靶眼那么喜欢哭唧唧，简直就是一只躁狂症仓鼠，正常点的时候就规律地跑仓鼠笼，看到什么不合常理地都一边叽叽叽叽叫着然后都咬一口再说，没事就把储藏着的瓜子当飞镖扔，太，tm，可爱了。三，本文主拼靶拼互攻，涉及罚夜，路人/拼，路人/靶，过去式的罚拼（谁让billy作呢.....），过去式的金靶





	1. 一  Pretty ugly

 

 

        一

        二

        三

         直到第三下billy才清醒过来，意识到他那张毁了的脸并没有让他免除该死的命运。

        Pretty的命运。

         是酒吧里的人分不清楚美丑，还是他的脸毁的不算厉害？他觉得是前者。看看他那张脸，就算是从最肮脏的洗手间里被破坏成渔网的镜子里也能看出他是个什么糟心样子。枪伤、割裂伤，贯穿整张“漂亮”脸蛋，像是被手艺最粗劣的流浪汉缝起来的百家布。

        非常“好”的装饰。

        非常“好”。

        身后的撞击仍然直接到粗暴，箍着他的腰将他压进沙发皮革扎人的破损里。他挣扎一下，立刻被按着脑袋戳进沙发漏出的海绵里，劣质化工品的味道混合着酒精和不知道什么体液的腥臭令他几欲作呕，只能咬牙忍下去。

      “埋下去！”他听见身后气喘吁吁，拍打着臀部啪啪作响，“这婊子般的身材好不容易调动起来我的兴趣。你的脸是在浪费我的屌。”

        嘲弄的哄笑淹没了酒吧。

        “扯淡。”billy愤恨地对着皮革喷气，这很疼，非常疼，糟糕的屌和拥有者糟糕的技术，就算酒精让他的感官变得再迟钝，他也受不了这种糟心透了的技术。

        Billy Russo可没体会过这么难以忍受的性爱。抱歉，错了，没有爱。

        所以他是怎么陷入这档子破事的？

        五分钟，还是十分钟之前？

        哦，对，他单枪匹马闯入酒吧，试图和这个小帮派的老大“谈谈”一些地盘和武器重新分配的问题。对方显然不会同意，但铁砧的老板擅长一切游说工作，动用各种手段。

       ——如果他还有那张脸的话，本来会轻松很多的。

        所以都是酒精的错。一直都是酒精的错。

         他喝得稍微多了那么一点。

        Billy呻吟了一下，酒精带来的头疼和后面的钝痛有些让他忍无可忍。

        去他妈的，是时候变被动为主动了。

        前特种兵一抬腰，扭转背脊掀翻了挂在他背上的蠢货，接着抬腿，就着被钉在下体上的姿势转了个身，跨坐在那个被他掀翻的帮派老大的身上。

        那个家伙的表情精彩极了，几乎要让他笑起来。

         “看着这张脸，”他凑过去，扼紧对方看起来就跟甲状腺肿大似的脖子，“你最好不要萎下去。”Billy看着对方逐渐失氧的脸色，对方濒死膨胀的柱身在他体内膨胀，直到射出人生最后一次，舔了舔唇，“这还算的上满意。”

        在男人松开抓挠他双腕的手的那一刻，Billy达到了他的高潮。

 

        Billy从余味中回过神来的时候，酒吧里仍然一片沉寂。他身下的尸体仍然柔软温热，表情倒是可怖的如同见鬼，让Billy忍不住摸着自己脸上粗糙的疤痕喃喃自语，“或许我应该谢谢Frankie，这张脸也不是那么不好用。”他放下手，抬头看了看仍然环绕着他呆若木鸡的帮派成员，目光无声地如同是在铁砧时那些头一次接受他训话的大兵们，“现在——”他从尸体上翻下来，瘫软的肉和液体黏糊糊地从他身下滑出，愉悦突然从他心底涌上来，“我是你们的新老板了。”

 

         比利在一个小时后从酒吧的正门出去，仍然整齐地穿着他进来时那身舒适的帽衫和紧身牛仔裤。他的司机兼“助手”靠着车不满地瞪他：“我可以在一千码之外轻松地干掉那个废物。”暗金色头发的男人愤愤不平地哼气，刻意将比利的名字说得咬牙切齿：“Mr. Russo。”

        “是Billy。”比利愉快地拉扯着嘴角，伸手拍了拍男人绷紧的下巴，“别红着眼睛了，Dex，我可以让你试试那是什么感觉。”

         “去你的吧，Billy Russo。”Dex转身钻进车里，丢给Billy一个气呼呼的背影。


	2. 第二章

占位符占位符占位符占位符


End file.
